cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Heart
'Dark Heart '''is Turmoil's ieutenant and the secondary antagonist in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. Background Before Dark Heart became Turmoil's lieutenant, he was a resident on Earth. He was an engineer who made industrial robots to help with construction. Dark Heart' was famous for his robots since they successfully got the job. He became the CEO of his engineering company and earned a lot of money which made him wealthy. Dark Heart enjoyed his job which made him extremely famous and wealthy. One day, when Dark Heart was working on a brand new robot to fix the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco and he was unaware of his tie getting caught in a machine and was pulled inside where he was fatally wounded. He was taken to hospital where the surgeons performed surgery on him. The operation was a success although, they had to replace his lungs with cybernetic lungs. After regaining his breathing and strength, he returned to work to continue his role as CEO of his engineering company. Sadly for Dark Heart, after leaving for three weeks, he was replaced by another engineer who became the new CEO of the engineering company. His boss gave him a pink slip, telling him that since they have a new master engineer, they don't Dark Heart anymore. Dark Heart felt betrayed and angrily vowed vengeance against Earth for being fire and having his fame and wealth taken away. He built a spaceship and went into a space to find a new boss to serve. He encountered the oppressive Turmoil who was searching for a new lieutenant. Dark Heart learned that they hold a grudge against inhabitants on a different planet. Dark Heart was trained to become Turmoil's lieutenant. Ever since he left Earth, he has vowed to exact vengeance on the humans who betrayed him. Personality Dark Heart is literally the definition of his name since he enjoys concocting evil plans and showing no mercy towards his enemies. Unlike the Wooten henchmen who are extremely idiotic and clueless, Dark Heart is shown to be extremely loyal and takes his duties from his boss, seriously. Dark Heart's wicked and cruel personality matches with Turmoil's tyrannical and merciless personality. Even though Turmoil was the responsible for all of the murder in the galaxy, Dark Heart does a lot of abuse to the space creatures who are arrested and won't confess to the crime, they committed. He especially doesn't respect those who disrespect his boss or makes her upset in any way as demonstrated by punching Matthew very hard in the face for killing his boss' pet. Before and after his corruption, Dark Heart was extremely greedy, selfish, and extremely egocentric. That was due to being an engineer who was famous and wealthy, losing all of that caused him to become a misanthrope and seek vengeance against the world for being fired. Dark Heart is twice as dangerous and his former boss. Physical appearance Dark Heart is a slender and muscular yellow tiger wearing a black space suit and helmet. The space suit covers his large scar on his chest which is the place where he got surgery. Appearances The Space Adventure After arriving aboard the Nebula, Hugo and the gang manages to enter the ship where they discover that Astro is on trial for illegally launching a space pod to another planet. Dark Heart is seen standing next to Turmoil, awaiting her next order. His order is then to find Urfo and have him executed but he informs his mistress that Urfo's space pod is empty. It wasn't long until Urfo revealed himself to his father, who became overjoyed to see that his son was safe. Both Turmoil and Dark Heart showed no sympathy for the tearful father and son reunion and the heartless Turmoil was going to have Urfo and Astro executed. Hugo confronted Turmoil on the way she's going to kill innocent space creatures. Turmoil then asked Hugo for his name and when he presented his full name to the crowd, Turmoil was surprised that Prince Robert got married and had a son. Dark Heart didn't know himself. Turmoil sent Hugo to the arena to be devoured by Isidore. Turmoil "promised" Hugo that if he wins, he'll get anything he wants. Isidore was awoken and was about to attack Hugo while Shere and Xiao made an effort to save him. To keep Isidore from eating Hugo, he told Isidore to talk about himself. Isidore agreed to talk about himself in song. Dark Heart disdainfully turned on some background music as a tiger shows an annoyance for the giant crab's musical numbers. Hugo, Shere, and Xiao successfully retrieved Commander Vulcan's sword and defeated Isidore. Dark Heart was shocked along with Turmoil and the entire crowd. Dark Heart asked his stunned boss what does she make of what just happened. Turmoil declared Hugo the winner and then she threw the trio into the dungeon where they'll be executed by Saros and Apollo. Meanwhile, Dark Heart was helping Turmoil with getting her invaders ready to invade and destroy Earth. Luckily, the gang was able to free Hugo, Shere, and Xiao and they upgraded the space cruiser. As they were about to blast to Earth to warn Earth about the invasion, Turmoil, Dark Heart, and the invaders stopped them. Turmoil started to taunt the gang about how weak, they're ship is. She asked Dark Heart if they had everything and he replied that they have everything but one thing. Dark Heart brutally punched Hugo and said that's for killing his mistress' pet. Having enough of their cruel boss' behavior, Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion, and Titania defects from Turmoil and joins Hugo's side. Much to his intense rage, he sent the Nebula to self-destruct and hoping that Hugo and the gang would die. Once Turmoil, Dark Heart, and the invaders left the Nebula, Hugo and the gang left the exploding Nebula. Turmoil saw Hugo and the gang pull up right behind her and she ordered her invaders to attack. Saros and the gang attacked and defeated Turmoil's invaders much to her dismay. Dark Heart decides to go after Hugo himself but Saros and Apollo fires a missile at Dark Heart which destroys his space cruiser and kills him in the process. Category:Males Category:Tigers Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Henchmen Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Bosses Category:Lieutenants Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Businesspeople Category:Military characters Category:Royalty Category:Servants Category:Inventors Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs